


Gotta Go

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Humor, Romance, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Rosa and Gina have some moving-in difficulties.





	Gotta Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/gifts).



“Rosa! This couch. That chair. It’s gotta go, babe.”

Rosa stared at Gina. “I’m not selling the couch. It’s made of pure leather. My grandfather killed a man for this couch.”

Gina raised an eyebrow at her. “You are not lying about that, are you? Damn, Rosa, you’re a stone cold fox AND you come from people who make me pee my pants! We’re destined to be together!”

“Sure. Destiny. Not losing the couch.”

“We can keep the couch,” said Gina. “But I’m going to buy a tiger-print cover throw for it. It throws off this place’s feng shui otherwise.”


End file.
